


Cataglottism

by Plenicelune



Series: Detroit: Become Human Vignettes [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: French Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: Cataglottism – Kissing with tongue





	Cataglottism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.
> 
> No beta. Will fix my mistakes when no one is looking

RK900 makes a noise, something akin to a squeak. He pulls away.

“What?” Gavin breathes.

RK900 is looking down at him, not heavily breathing as Gavin is, but looking perplexed. “You used your tongue.”

“Yeah,” Gavin says. “Sometimes people kiss with tongues to make things more… sexy. You don’t like it?”

“No,” RK900 says, “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I’m sorry,” Gavin murmurs. He brings up his hand to stroke RK900’s cheek.

“I haven’t noticed couples using tongues,” RK900 explains, “when I was... studying.”

“Studying--what were you even studying for?” Gavin asks, incredulous.

“I wanted to know about making out beforehand, so I watched how it is done. My materials were romantic films,” RK900 replies. “The top 10 most recommended.”

He eases himself back down to his elbows, their bodies coming into contact again. Gavin hums appreciatively at their new position. He moves his hand from RK900’s cheek to his hair, running through the silky locks.

“Well depends on their ratings, they don’t go too explicit on the action,” Gavin’s laugh cuts off his sentence. “I can’t believe it.”

RK900’s eyebrows creases. He’s getting better at nonverbal responses.

“You know, I sometimes feel bad for defiling you,” Gavin says.

“But you only ever do things with me that I expressed desire to do,” RK900 says. “Like right now. I wanted to explore other ways of conveying my romantic affections towards you, and you indulged me. I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“Other people might think I’m taking advantage,” Gavin says softly.

RK900 shifts, bringing his face closer to Gavin’s. “Let’s kiss again? With tongue.”

“Whatever you want,” Gavin sighs.

“Is there a rhythm to kissing with tongue?” RK900 asks.

“Not really,” Gavin takes in a breath, “in my experience, I just fight for dominance with my partner, and try to reach as much as I can with my tongue. Want to explore first?”

“Please,” is all RK900 says before he’s kissing Gavin again.

Gavin’s mouth is hot and welcoming, pliant and encouraging. RK900 is lost for a while, not sure where to direct his tongue, but then Gavin’s tongue prods. Their tongues dance, a clumsy push and pull, ebb and flow, creating a pleasant friction as they move. RK900 sees and understands the appeal of kissing with tongue now. He tastes a more intimate flavor that is entirely Gavin, from the coffee he always makes for him every morning, to humid Detroit summer afternoons.

RK900 licks at the roof of Gavin’s mouth, and Gavin moans. He does it again and again, alternating between it and playing against Gavin’s tongue. Gavin’s arms hold him a little tighter, a telltale need for air and it takes a great effort from RK900 to finally release Gavin’s mouth.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Gavin tries to say, in between deep slow breaths, but is cut off as RK900 dives in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write a heated make out session, but I got sidetracked by my need of soft Nines/Gavin interaction :'D
> 
> Hope you guys still like it nonetheless!  
> Prompt from [here](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/79189442741/drabble-prompt-list-thing).


End file.
